The Seventh Jedi
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: As The Empire grows more powerful day by day the resistance of "Kota's Rebellion" grows more futile and uneventful by the minute. As the 501st and 212st legions take over once Democracy planets and turned them into a dictatorship. A stormtrooper goes through these battles as he learns the true nature of the Empire and what he's really signed on for to serve for.
1. Chapter 1

2012-13 Boston Celtics 11-9

**Opening Crawl:**

_The Republic is Destroyed ! 12 years after the execution of Order 66 the self-proclaimed Emperor Palpatine had the Jedi in they're order to be executed by they're own Clone Soldiers._

_Reports claim less than 200 Jedi survived the purge, are on the run in hiding only a very few number of Jedi Knights remain in action as a part of Kota's militia since the Jedi Master Raheem Kota did not use Clone Solders in the battles of The Clone Wars Master Kota was able to escape order 66 and the watchful eye of The New Empire for a short time._

_Equipped with 6 Jedi Knights and 4 Padawans still in training, over 250 Solders Kota's Militia has fought the Empire but have yet to make a considerable effect on the stronger more well equipped Stormtrooper Legions such as the 501st Legions also known as "Vader's Fist" have held the small army from making any progress to restoring freedom to the galaxy._

_Kota's Militia's secret base on Kashyyyk, Bespin and Naboo have looked for ways to reclaim planets such as the Illum System for the Jedi to reclaim accessibility for the lightsaber crystal cave and destroy a major Empirical TIE Fighter Construction Facility on Nar Shaddaa._

_Darth Vader has killed many Jedi since the purge taking over Planets and Star Systems taking them for The Empire as most of the galaxy has fallen under the ruthless rule of the Emperor._

_The Empire holds the galaxy in the palm of they're hands as hope for freedom and justice are all but extinct as the Jedi but the more The Empire tightens they new grip the more Star Systems will slip from they're fingers as the small Militia holds important attack plans on Nar Shaddaa and the Illum System._


	2. Chapter 2 The Fall Of Naboo Part 1

2012-13 Boston Celtics 12-9

_Theed, Naboo_ Normal POV.

_-During the rise of the Empire, the Emperor's home planet, Naboo rapidly established itself as a major threat. After a number of Naboo's ambassadors were sent home, in various states of dismemberment. Their newly elected queen broke off diplomatic ties, and began exploring military options; clearly it was time for a diplomatic change. A change that would affected the 501st, now under direct command of Darth Vader._

-Nomar Twain 501st Legion Stormtrooper.

Age 18:

Star Destroyer 30 minutes from the planet of Naboo.

War Room Participants:

Captain Rex

Number of Imperial soldiers being sent to Theed, Naboo 250,000.

Sources: of numbers of the Royal Naboo Security Forces being sent to fight the Empire over 300.

Rumored 25-50 Jedi survivors of Order 66 are on the planet being hidden by Queen Apailana

Ship: The Sullinger

* * *

Rex: Lord Vader we are 30 minutes out from Naboo. Our soldiers are already setting in they're Fighters. (Rex said as his Star Destroyer was closing in on Naboo as he told Vader over a transmission.)

Vader: tell them to attack the Theed Palac, that is where the Queen is most likely hiding.

Rex: are you certain sir? She could be hiding in a secret underground fortress.

Vader: she is Stupid as she is Clumsy. She thinks staying in her Palace is a sign that the Empire is nothing to fear. Capture her, interrogate her and find out where she is hiding the Jedi Knights and then, kill her.

Rex: am I allowed to use any tactic to get answers outta her?

Vader: yes but we need her alive to tell us no disintegration' until she is proven no longer useful, General Rex.

Rex: as you wish sir.

Vader: good now debrief your men of our plan.

Rex: yes Lord Vader.

Veers: where is Lord Vader? Why isn't he running this battle? (The Admiral said with a hint of suspicion)

Rex: he will Admiral he's just overseeing our process of getting ready when we're done with the deity work and we know it's secure he will land in Theed and take care of the rest do you understand Maximilian? (He said in a stern tone)

Veers: yes sir.

Rex: good we are coming to Naboo, make sure our men know the plan. 25 TIE Fighter pilots will cover our airspace and since we expect no opposition from the queen, her incomplete army we will land right in the city and take her as a prisoner.

Veers: Tell our men this? (he asked)

Rex: you are clumsy as you are stupid.

Rex said as he just walked away without answering him cause the question was so stupid but Veers caught on and went to tell the Stormtroopers.

* * *

Nomar Twain POV

As we got set to land on Naboo our orders we're simple, to land in they City, take they're political leaders, and make an example of Queen Apailana and people like her.

"You ready for this Rookie?" A Stormtrooper asked Nomar as they put on they're armor and got armed, beginning to get ready to fight on Naboo.

Nomar: I'm sure I can handle it. (I said in a assurance that I can hold my own.)

I put on my amor and took a medical kit and a DL-44 Heavy Pistol, DC-17 Blaster Pistol and a DC-15 Blaster Rifle. I put the pistols in my second compartment backpack on my armor and my Medical Kit with Bacta Bandages and Dis-infectent spray and cream.

As I loaded all my weapons and made sure I had all of my stuff needed I got ready to go to the flight deck to get the Imperial Crusiers to land in the city.

I also packed some Concussion Grenades for good measure, you never know when your gonna need it.

"hey kid don't slow us down cause if you get shot I ain't helping you up!"

A random Stormtrooper yelled somewhere in the barracks I decided to not engage with the Clone since it was basically him that's gonna be dead in this battle, anyway how do I know that? I don't, I am just hoping for it my mother did a great job with me.

But in all reality my mom is a nice person just to make that clear.

After we got our amor on all of us headed towards the turbo lift to get down the the flight deck. When we got there, Admiral Veers met us to tell us of "Operation Strike Down"

We also heard rumors that the Queen of Naboo Apailana is hiding Jedi and making her own army to impose the Galactic Empire personally I don't think the army of the Naboo is a threat even if we leave this problem on the table for a year, there won't be a big number of soldiers they basically have only over 200 men serving on The Royal Naboo Security Forces with some decent amount of weapons...I don't even know that means.

Veers: You will land into the Naboo city of Theed the TIE Fighters will supply air support as we will send over 250,000 of you soldiers to the Theed Palace to invade the Queens throne room we suspect she is in there you are Free to fire on the politicians but keep the queen alive you are free to use any necessary force but we need her alive to interrogate no serious injuries that can be imposed as life threatening do I make myself clear?

The whole room shouted Sir Yes Sir! As Veer's continued.

"You will make an example of how the Galaxy is to fear the Empire that we are not to be pushed around. Make an example by killing or wounding the politicians, if you must burn buildings, kill citizens, whatever you can to show the entire galaxy we are to be feared."

As we went on the aircrafts we got ready to fight the Naboo and the Jedi.

* * *

Celtice: alright everyone that's the end of chapter one please leave a constructive review on what you thought of this please be honest and constructive.

And there is of course more to come here of this story and the battle will be hard to write and make a long battle sequence because:

1: I'm not a great writer

2: I'm alone on this.

So I'll need your help if you got an idea or 2 for me to use for help I'll credit you in the next chapter.

As for my help here I couldn't done it without these great authors.

Captain Kale

BlazingSpirtWolf

Skywalker-Walking The Skies

Couldn't have done it without these guys thank you so much for tossing out ideas when I couldn't get this off the ground trust me yesterday I thought I'd never finish this chapter but thanks to you guys I have a start your the best again thanks.

And the song for this chapter is.

Frank Sinatra

That's life

I know it doens't match the tone of the chapter but I don't care.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fall Of Naboo Part 2

2012-13 Boston Celtics 18-17

A/N before we start I'd like to thank BlazingSpiritWolf for letting me use his O/C character Master Shaddelium.

Also this is not in any connection to the Story "The Sith's Return" as this is just a Character from the story but it is not the cannon to BSW's story it is merely a character use to help tell the story.

But all of his traits that I liked about his characters will be in here though but still not connecting to BSW's story.

* * *

A/N well that's it hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review on what you thought what needed to be fixed and I will try to update as soon as possible.

Hope you had a fun Christmas and

* * *

Normal POV

Hope you have a Great new year.

The Queen and her Representatives met in the Queen's Throne Room. They gathered around a hologram of Master Raheem Kota who was on board the Tantive IV. All of them discussed whether or not to evacuate Theed or to fight for it.

They pondered on this subject, since the war had started. Theed had lost its citizens during this new era. Other than politicians, who run they're Congress in Theed, was looking for answers on how to save their people. They knew The Empire would only be after the politicians if they would have invaded their planet.

As for the Queen, she had been trying to get an army started to oppose the Empire with surviving Jedi. She had also been in contact with Kota's Militia for the past few months. They couldn't use the Queens money to help fund the Militia since the Empire had froze her funds and placed them in the hands of an unnamed Representative of Naboo.

The unnamed representative was stationed outside of the planet. The Empire didn't want to risk him being assassinated by the citizens of Naboo. Then the funds would go towards Queen Apaliana.

The Queen could still give the Militia supplies and more star-fighters. With the use of the Defense Officer, they can give the small army weapons to fight the Empire. Kota has been negotiating with Cloud City's Ambassador Lando Calrissian on supplying the Militia with weapons, star-fighters, credits and more men.

"We need to get your majesty and her representatives to a remote area or planet, just anywhere. Away from this planet!" Panaka suggested.

"I will not leave my city, to have all of our history to be burned to ash." Apaliana replied.

"As I see it your majesty, Captain Panaka is right. The Empire has us outnumbered and outgunned we cannot win," Shaddilum spoke. "Not to mention this is not only your palace that's at risk, it's the Jedi as well."

"I side with Captain Panaka and Master Shaddelium. We can handle the blockade and create a big enough distraction for you to leave this place." Kota said.

"We can fight through the Stormtroopers to get to the Flight Deck." Shaddelium proclaimed.

"Master Kota while I do agree that the Jedi should escape, I do believe however that I can do more good here. You need this planet's resources to help your Militia." Apaliana sounded gloomy, and sorrowful with her choice of words.

"Our Negotiations with Mr. Calrissian has progressed to the point where losing what we have left of our support of Naboo isn't the worst thing that can happen to us." Kota spoke.

The Queen stood up in shock of what Master Kota had said "You expect me to abandon my people because they are of no longer use to you?"

"Calm down Apaliana. I'm sure Master Kota didn't mean to disrespect you but in his defense The Empire has everything here except you and the people's hearts and minds. We can't enlist the people in your army because the Stormtroopers watch your every move." The Jed master sincerely told her.

Panaka soon spoke up. "To make an army is impossible. While you have recruited over a hundred, the Empire has tightened they're grip on you to the point in which you cannot supply weapons or funds. With all doe respect, you have and cannot make an army."

"I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish here your majesty but by staying here it is not the same as losing you as a spokesman for an End to the Empire." Shaddelium said,

"Perhaps but what about the Delegates, the Congressmen? This is my home, I will not abandon them."

"Apailana the Empire has taken your people and change they're way of life to the point where they don't have you anymore. You have no power to save them."

Panaka soon peeped in to agree with the Jedi Master. "Indeed our plan should be more focused on escaping. That's why Kota and I have drawn out a plan that will get you to the flight bay."

"What is your plan?" The Queen said reluctantly as she accepted the plan to escape her own planet.

"The Tantive IV, The Dark Knight and Man of Steel are our only space-crafts. And for safety measure, we made sure the Empire is unaware that we are smuggling you onboard our "Supply Ships"." Panaka smirked.

"How will the Empire not detect the life-forms and weapons onboard?" The Queen asked a little but unknown to Panaka's skeptically.

"The Empire can't sense weapons on they're scanners that's why they can't sense any droid life. We will override they're computers on the Star Destroyers for no detection of our men."

"How will you override multiple Star Destroyer computers?" Shaddelium piped.

"A simple microchip can take you a long way. It helped us take Cloud City back and it'll help us get your Delegates and Jedi to safety."

"Then we need to get about four-hundred-ten men out of this occupied planet but there are only six Counselor ships at the Deck that can only hold around thirty people. How will we get the rest of the two hundred-thirty out?"

"Sadly we can only save around two-hundred people. we can only secure at best of survival." Kota said in a stern tone.

"The reason we couldn't make an escape for the Congressmen and Jedi was that we never had help until now. We needed to find someone to help us get through The Empire blockades we only got into contact with Lucius-"

Shaddelium cut off Panaka, "Lucius?"

Kota answered Shaddelium. "He's a computers expert and former Military Specialist. He was a scientist during the Clone Wars. Once we took Cloud City a few months ago, to get access to their recourses, Lucius was there to meet us."

"The Battle of Cloud City cost us over two-hundred men and most of the ship yards were TIE Fighters. They destroyed Mr. Calrissian's space-crafts. His workers are making more ships but it will take months for the militia to have them up and running for battle." Panaka finished.

"Where will your ships focus on the most? Where's your main objective?" Shaddelium asked.

We will mainly be focusing on your Flight Deck. We will send one ship, The Tantive, to help you and the forces fight. We trust that Master Shaddelium to lead the Royal Naboo forces to the Flight Deck," A map of Theed popped up on the hologram table. "We will meet you here." Kota pointed to the Wilcox Hallway.

Kota then continued. "As we get ready to make an ambush on the Stormtroopers, we will need several Jedi."

"I will gather all of the men in the camp. The women and children should be allowed to escape." Shaddelium announced.

"The youngest of the Jedi in the camp are eighteen." Apailana told the Jedi Master.

"People my age already lived a life. They shouldn't be subjected to losing theirs. You need young Jedi and Soldiers Raheem."

"Indeed so."

After the transmission was cut Master Shaddelium went to round up his colleges to make the attempt of escaping Naboo.

* * *

**A/N so that's it sorry for the long wait just wanted to be sure I got everything right that made sense let me thank again BlazingSpiritWolf for letting me use his O/C and helping me with the chapter.**

**And let me thank CadBaneKiller with editing and fixing my mistakes here I really appreciate his help it was needed.**

**Now let me congratulate my New England Patriots for beating the Houston Texans and let me recap from last time we did this "Fuck J.J Watt" you ain't disrespecting Foxboro that's what you get for showing no respect for your opponents.**

**And now we get ready for the Baltimore Ravens now I'm not gonna bad mouth this team cause I really respect them they have a great quarterback in Joe Flacco and wide receivers like Anquan Boldin Bolden, Torrey Smith and a fantastic running back like Ray Rice.**

**Then there's Ray Lewis maybe the greatest linebacker ever in he NFL so I respect Ray he's a great player.**

**But now to New England we have Deion Branch, Shane Veeren, Aaron Hernandez, Steven Ridely, Brandon Lloyd etc...oh and Tom Brady.**

**Please send your support to the New England Patriots for them to beat the Ravens next week January 13th 6:30 PM on CBS.**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Doris Day: Que Sera, Sera (Whatever will be will be)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Fall Of Naboo Part 3

2012-13 Boston Celtics 27-24

**A/N: well my Pats lost this year so it's the end of the season for my Pats and most likely the last year Tom Brady has a chance of getting his 4th ring of his career hopefully I'm wrong but I digress.**

**I like to congratulate the Baltimore Ravens on winning Super Bowl XLVII and Joe Flacco for winning his first Championship and also winning the MVP Award throwing for 287 Yards, 3 Touchdowns with no Interceptions.**

**Let me also say to Ray Lewis one of the greatest linebackers to ever play the game I wish you luck on your newest chapter in your life you have been a inspiration to your teammates and been the face of the franchise either if you knew it or not all you'r career.**

**also let me congratulate the the NFC Champions San Francisco 49ers on getting there it's never easy getting to the biggest game of the season and I know it's heartbreaking to lose such a close game but I assure to the fans of San Francisco that they'll be back most likely in Super Bowl XLVIII in New York...wait New York?**

**And to BlazingSpiritWolf if you don't know is a 49ers fan so Good luck with that :)**

**Now let's begin as I look back at what could have been for my Patriots.**

**But before that cryfest let me tell you the results of my poll of best movie of 2012 here they are.**

**The Hunger Games 34% Receiving 8 votes**

**The Avengers 26% receiving 6 votes**

**Batman The Dark Knight Rises 17% receiving 4 votes**

**Brave 13% receiving 3 votes**

**Life Of Pi 4% receiving 1 vote**

**Argo 4% receiving 1 vote**

**And Lincoln, Silver Lining Playbook, Flight and Skyfall all received 0% of votes of course being no votes at all.**

**Now I have put up a poll on the Oscar nominated Best Picture Films so please feel free to vote on that poll whenever you feel like.**

**- You're a man with these (puts up his fists) You win some, you lose some, but you live son...you live to fight another day.**

**-Friday (1995**

**John Witherspoon.**

* * *

The Sullinger

As Nomar, got in the Barracks he looked around, and saw a bunch of other white armored men getting they're weapons together.

As he looked through the black sun glass window in his helmet the white light illuminating the Barrack, he saw what he signed up to fight for.

Order, Justice and a equal universe he believes the Empire stands for all of this and offers more freedom than the Republic did when they were in power.

He signed to the Empirical Academy, when he was 16 and rose quickly from boot camp to foot solider when he was a preteen. His parents wanted him to learn to stick up for himself when he got older.

They never told him that violence was the answer but it should be always the last option, they enlisted him for Shockboxing, a deadly sport that you can get killed within a round.

It's a good thing his parents had great common sense to do the softer more civil version of Shockboxing without the gauntlet gloves, instead they just used simple Stewjon made cotton stuffed gloves, they never made him spare or fight though, but only had him learning how to use defense technics and how to counter either with a jab or a good left haymaker.

Stewjon founded a simpler version of Shockboxing, without the shock; he learned how to defend himself, how to survive. Now he wasn't dirt poor or on the wrong side of the tracks, the lessons he got were to help him grow up as a man build strength, character.

His teachers were people who used the different form of Shockboxing as they fought in the sport called "New Deal", as they found a kinda more civilized way to endlessly punch each other in the face and somehow not die (your results may very), it didn't go well with other planets and systems but it sure helped Stewjon in its death tolls.

Example:

Deaths per year by pro-shockboxing.

Courasuant: 629

Tatooine: 1,933

Naboo: 2,033

Alderaan: 835

Onderaan: 4,024

Only planet that fully doesn't allow Shcokboxing is Stewjon, they're death toll by year with the sport...0, well that and it also has universe health care, so that serves a good part in helping them keep the death rate low in the sport.

While He never fought a match or spared, he did learn allot in self-defense, and was able to take his fighting skills to the Empirical Army.

He left some of his life behind to fight in the war, friends and family, but he sometimes misses the days of being a child having no responsibility, and adulthood was far off into irrelevance.

But as life goes on whether we know it or not, responsibility does poke its head into our lives and we must accept the role of being a man, and hopefully they'll be successful in the transition.

Nomar, truly believes that going to war at 16 would assure him of being a man, he was a strong and light hearted person growing up with a set of morals that were given to him during his childhood.

And while the Empire hasn't taken his principles away, his belief of right and wrong has blurred into a misguidance of who's he serving the people of the Universe or the Emperor joining the Legion. While he has not changed who he is, it has certainly changed how he thinks in terms of the meaning of F.P.S Freedom, Peace and Strength as while as The Old Republic believed in these principles, the Empire misleads, unknown to Nomar, the Stormtroopers and it's people that the Emperors true meaning of these things are.

WAR IS PEACE, FREEDOM IS SLAVERY, and IGNORANCE IS STRENGTH.

He like many many others a mis guided soul an example of a man being fed only lies and half-truths.

As he stands in one of the 17 warships carrying between 12-20 soldiers, he was locked and ready for the full scale invasion. With the air support being ready to not allow anyone to escape the planet establishing a "no fly zone"

As the warships closed in on the planet he could feel the ship lowering itself on the land of Naboo, the ship's hatch beginning to open as the battle was now beginning, a regime change is now in fruition the Empire will bring the Naboo, and the Emperor's opposers to their knees. He signed on to defend the Empire, and worked in the coldest of days to be one of the best solders in Empire he has waited since he signed for this moment to make an effect to change the course of the entire galaxy...

* * *

**Well that's it I'd like to thank BlazingSpiritWolf for editing this chapter and also for you all to review.**

**Now to Boston sports...my fucking Celtics just won't stop getting hurt what the fuck?**

**What did someone New England Anger god?**

**I mean first hurricane sandy then the patriots then Rondo then Sullinger then a snow storm Nemo and now Leonardo Barbosa is hurt for hopefully if we're lucky only 2 weeks.**

**I mean what the fuck is going on? This is ridicules**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fall Of Naboo Part 4

2012-13_ Boston Celtics 29-27_

**I am not a crook- Richard Nixon**

* * *

_**Tantive IV Normal POV**_

As Master Kota walked the halls of the starship he walked towards the communication room to contact the "Man Of Steel", to check in on Lucius Bettis, on his progress of hacking into Empirical Star Destroyers.

He walked into the room and turned on the communicator, and Captain Panaka show'd up on and another figure in holographic form.

Kota: Captain. "Raheem said referring to Panaka.

Panaka: the Naboo Delagates has contacted us, to ask about the art in the museums.

Kota: with all due respect, to the Delegates, I don't give a shit about some painting I wanna save politicians not paintings.

Mavra Zane: that's what I told them sir, they seem to be hesitant and...(Panaka was cutoff)

Kota: well I don't care you want me to contact them, so they can know.

Panaka: I know it's not important, and I have already told them no. also more importantly we have no signal of Empirical Star Destroyers on our Radar screen.

Kota: (Rubs chin) maybe they have activated their cloaking devices?

Zane: yes but why have they? There's no advantage if we know they have a blockade on the planet, and it doesn't effect the codes? It just doesn't make sense.

Kota: maybe they are a little paranoid, and want to take us by surprise in a different direction possible want to hit us on our weak side unsuspectedly.

Panaka: we will double check all of our ships cannons, and make sure our shield is up and strengthened.

Kota: we will do the same, contact the 3rd ship to inform them as well.

Panaka: yes sir!

Kota: but also how is Lucius breaking through the Empire?

Panaka: he's getting through fine, the Empire has set up many Firewalls toward they're hard drive.

Kota: has that halted the progress significantly?

Zane: it's been a little of a mess, but luckily he's a professional he's doing well.

Kota: good now inform the other ship, to keep they're shields up seems like we're coming into a ambush.

Panaka: at least we ourselves have the element of surprise, I will inform the crew mates and the Dark Knight of our current situation.

Kota: you do that may the force be

With you Captain Panaka, Master Zane.

Panaka: and with you Master Kota.

Zane: May the force be with you Master Kota.

**(Transmission ends)**

* * *

**40 minutes later**.

**Aboard a Star Destroyer AKA Old Tricky Dick.**

**Normal POV.**

Admiral Warren walked up to the head of the Destroyer, to meet with Lord Vader to inform him of their current position.

Warren: Lord Vader. (the Admiral said with a salute.)

Vader: what is it Admiral? (Vader said sounding irritated all ready)

Warren: we have boots on the ground reportedly sir, they have already engaged the Royal Naboo.

Vader: good oversee the battle as I go to see the Emperor.

Warren: with all due respect sir I thought you were overseeing the battle?

Vader: is that a problem with you?

Warren: no sir. (he said alerted)

Vader: good, don't disappoint me.

Warren: yes sir.

* * *

**30 minutes earlier**

**In the Naboo Forrest.**

**Continuing normal POV.**

The Tantive IV landed in the Forrest, where Master Shaddelium informed him on where the Jedi refuge would be.

They landed and opened their hatch, as they began to see the light of the sun and numerous Jedi gathered around awaiting they're plan.

As Master Kota and his men walked outta the Ship, he informed Shaddelium of what the plan was on where to be placed he (Shaddelium) agreed with Kota.

The Jedi under the age of 21 coming to a number of 9 would come on the Tantive with Master Kota to man the cannons and take out the main targets mainly Ion Cannon. While his men go with Mavra Zane to stage a Ambush, to distract the Stormtrooper legion, Zane will lead the Ambush group. While Shaddelium will lead the recon group to free the Delegates and the Queen, basically storm the palace, hopefully they won't encounter many Stormtroopers on the way so they can have a Better chance of being successful.

* * *

**A/N well that's it short I know but next chapter the battle will finally begin and hopefully you were looking forward to it probably not cause like only 6 people read this so in that case why do I expect anyone to give a shit about the slow build up?**

**Anyways please review be honest don't hold punches considering the story I really want to know what you thought here thank you and goodnight.**

**Also I forgot to put a song for the last chapter so here it is...Grover Washington Jr. Just The Two Of Us.**

**and for this it is Dean Martin's Houston.**

**And congrats to Argo for winning best picture and Anne Hathaway for winning best actoress for Les miserables Jennifer Lawrence on winning best supporting actores for Silver Linings Playbook, Daniel Day-Lewis on winning best actor For Lincoln, Ang Lee for Life Of Pi for best director.**

**And to everybody else who won and who were nominated.**

**Now here's an update about by Boston Celtics we are 2 games over .500 so not had but not great but he you know we still got time to win a legitiment playoff spot so keep your head of C's fans it ain't over yet 26 games left they'll make it count...so...We Are Celtic.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Fall Of Naboo Part 5

**2012-13 Boston Celtics 35-29**

**Here are the votes for best movie of 2012.**

**85th Academy Awards Nominees**

**Argo 33%**

**Les Misérables 33%**

**Life Of Pi 33%**

**Each received one vote.**

_"Do not pray for easy lives. Pray to be stronger men."_

_John F. Kennedy_

_Ground Rebellion Troops: 16 Jedi, 2 Jedi Masters, 21 Militia Troops._

_Air Support: 3 Small Aircrafts The Tantive, The Dark Knight, Man Of Steel._

_Onboard the Tantive IV._

_Normal POV._

* * *

As the Six Jedi Padawans went inside the ship they were told by Master Kota, to man the Gunners and take out the Ion Cannons that were set near the Naboo Flight Hanger, Naboo Garden, and take down the Stormtroopers access to the Hanger by knocking out the Wilcox Hallway.

The Tantive took off as Master Zane and Shaddelium, went off to get set for the Ambush equipped with only 15 Jedi, 5 Masters and 40 Mercenaries to get ready to attack around the Royal Naboo Library.

In an attempted to keep more soldiers from getting to the Palace while Master Zane and some of the Mercenaries go into the Palace, try To take the Queen and her Delegates to the Hanger.

The ship took off while everyone got into gunners and were in place for battle.

The Royal Naboo Guard were already in place in the City, while the Queens Communications room was blocked from any Empirical entanglements. Only people that knew the codes to get in were Master Shaddelium. it wasn't the smartest decision to have no one else but one person, other than the Queen, know the code into the room of the person they're trying to save. But Shaddelium is the only one who's trusted with that sort of information.

**Stormtrooper 204th Legions**

**Place: Theed Naboo.**

The latch opened reveling a trim line of light as all the Soldiers, including Nomar. In the front row of the Landing Crafts aimed their guns straight forward in a desperate attempt in staying alive longer than the first few seconds of the battle.

As the hatch opened all the way through 4 men were already shot dead, Nomar ducked to dodge a bullet that hit another Solider in the chest killing him as Nomar quickly ran to the left side to take cover behind the Senate buildings wall, as he took cover he looked back at his Landing Craft and saw that already more than dozens of his men were killed.

Nomar quickly regained composure and started firing his DC-15 Blaster Rifle, and fired upon the Royal Naboo guard. A grenade was thrown with-in 2 feet of Nomar, he quickly reacted and threw it back towards the enemy he heard a boom and heard the screams of men from the impact.

Nomar heard an engine and the sounds of an air-craft, and looked up.

Then he saw 3 ships come with-in his sight at first he thought it was the Empire's air support. But when a laser was fired on the charging Stormtroopers he of course knew he was wrong.

It was the Militia as the 3 ships continued firing he got down on the ground in hopes limiting his chances of getting hit.

The ships though were more focused on the Stormtroopers that were running and charging the city, Nomar went to the right side to take cover Not wanting to be the first casualty of the battle.

Soilders were falling by the ones, tens, twenties and hundreds the Legion that carried 183 Men topped with 4 Landing Crafts that had so far surfaced on the Naboo City adding to over 1,000 men of the first foot soilders were falling and dropping like flies.

Over hearing calls for air support, yelling and hollering for the Empire to answer. As Nomar continued firing at the Royal Guard, not worried about the air ships anymore seeing as they were more focusing on retreating Stormtroopers running into the Forrest.

Only a sum amount of Stormtroopers stayed to fight the Royal Naboo Guard, who now outnumbered them, the grand 204th legion of about 600 men while the rest of the 400 consisted of the 204th and 174th brigade were now down too under 100 soldiers who were still focused on the task at hand.

The 212th and the 501st legions had not yet landed thinking this would be an easy overthrow of Queen Apalina they brought in full new recruits to fight this battle the 501st and 212th are on the Star Destroyers but only as a caution if the RNG last longer than expected.

Nomar is apart of these new recruits as you see.

Luckily for him, his men found a trench that they can take cover behind it the gun fire continued on both sides. More and more Stormtroopers were dropping as Nomar was reloading his DC-15 Blaster Rifle.

Nomar looked around the city and saw that 2 of the militia ships had they're backs turned focusing on the retreating soldiers.

he saw a Soldier near him who was shot, he crawled to him in order not to get hit in the process of tending to him.

As he saw the Stormtrooper with a blaster shot through his arm and the right side of his stomach, he quickly took out his Medical Kit from the back of his armor but before he could do anything another Solider went up to him.

"You ever tend to a shot wound before?!" one of the Stormtroopers asked shouting as Laser fire filled their eardrums.

Nomar: no! (he retorted he had no experience on healing wounds he had some he saw medics work, oversaw surgeries, but he was not the most skilled man for Medical Help.)

"Give me that!" The solider shouted taking the medical kit from Nomar's hands. "I'll operate on him just keep shooting!"

Nomar only nodded and again looked at the scene that was taking place around him, he then held his gun and took his place and continued firing upon the RNG hitting a few. His men now had cover, but now were outnumber and outgunned it seemed the Empire was not gonna answer they're calls for reinforcements it crossed his mind on if this was how it would all end for him?...

* * *

On the Tantive Raheem, Kota was communicating with Master Shaddelium and Master Zane, they saw the process the RNG's were making in defending Theed. He was surprised that so many Stormtroopers were retreating, he saw that the "Dark Knight" and "Man Of Steel" were firing upon them he quickly enabled contact with Captain Antellies to urge them to stop since it might be a trap to fill the Rebellion with a false sense of confidence.

Kota: "Captain Antilles I urge you to turn around and focusing on the Stomrtroopers!"

Antellies: "They are less then a 100 down there if we don't deal with the ones retreating they will call for reinforcements and more time will be loss to save the Queen." (Antilles Countered).

Kota: "This might be a trap their trying to make us lose focus on Naboo!"

Antilles: "But what If this isn't a fake retreat, what if they are really running with they're tails between their legs!"

Kota: "Either way, we can't afford to risk the Queen's life to score some pride points order your men to get to the Flight Deck Now!"

Antilles: "I understand" (Antilles said defeated in his argument)

Kota cut the transmittion and presumed in on checking on Master Zane, Shaddelium.

Kota:" Master Shaddelium, state your progress."

Shaddelium: (Gun fire heard in the Back round) "We haven't made it to the flight deck. We are about 2 floors close to the area where are your ships?"

Kota: "We are coming to the Hanger soon, please hurry, is the Queen alright?"

Shaddelium: "She's alive and unharmed fortunately, but still you hurry as well."

Kota: "Will do. Master Zane."

Zane: "The wave of Stormtroopers attempting to flood the south side of Naboo is failing as far as I know it's almost like its too easy." (Zane said pondering why the Empire isn't sending more men.)

Kota: "It's clear the Empire has underestimated us." (Kota assured he didn't feel a trimmer in the force the only trap he could possibly think of is the Empire distracting the Militia in its retreat.)

Aboard the Sullenger Star Destroyer.

Captain Rex was monitoring the battle and was filled with rage as his men retreated it seemed he un...

you didn't finish the chapter send the rest when you can.

* * *

**Aboard the Sullenger Star Destroyer.**

Captain Rex was monitoring the battle and was filled with rage, as his men retreated. It seemed he underestimated the RNG's and the Jedi's Militia, he walked outta the room and went to meet with Lord Vader, who wasn't Monitoring the battle himself, as he was talking the Emperor.

Vader, luckily for Rex, was finished with his transmition as they met in the hallway.

Vader: "what is it Captain?"

Rex: "it's the battle sir, I think we need to send 501st Legion and the 212th, our fresh recruits, are not doing the job we'd thought would be so easy Lord Vader."

Captain Rex said not showing any fear in explaining his failure, he wasn't worried in telling Vader when a plan was failing or failed because he knew Vader wouldn't depose of him unless if he was a fool. Rex was Vader's most trusted adversary for over a decade and the most successful Captain, Vader knew this too.

Vader: "send in the Legions Captain if you wish but do not disappoint me again."

Rex: "Yes sir!"

* * *

**A/N and so another chapter ends I hope you've enjoyed this I've worked really hard on it and I want to thank again BlazingSpirtWolf for editing these last 2 chapters i could have not gotten it the story up without his help so again thanks.**

**And now to some New England Sports News.**

**Running Back Danny Woodhead signs 2 year deal with San Diego Chargers.**

**Wide Receiver Wes Welker signs with the Denver Broncos a 2 year deal worth 12 million dollars.**

**The patriots sigh Free Agent Safety Adrain Wilson the deal is possibly worth 1.5 million dollars.**

**The Pats also sign former Rams Wide Reciever Danny Amendola to a 2 year 10 million dollar contract the same one the Patriots offered Welker.**

**As for the Bruins they sit at 4th in the Eastern Conference with a impressive 18-4-3 record as they lace up to take on the Washington Capitals in hopes of gaining a 19th win.**

**As for the Celtics...we are 15-6 since losing Rondo we sit at 7th in the East but with a win at home against Charlotte we can tie Chicago and Atlanta for the 5th spot in the east.**

**Here's hoping to a Celtic victory tomorrow as the face Charlotte and a couple days later when they face the Miami Heat...**

**The Miami Heat as you may know are streaking the moment winning 21 straight games and going undefeated in February and are still undefeated in March but let me say this about this streak...IT'S GARBAGE!**

**While yes it's really impressing to Win so many games straight without losing lets understand that the heat are not a team they are like a knock off Gucci shoe they look like Gucci they feel like Gucci but they ain't Gucci soon the shoe falls apart and see either plastic or cardboard being held together with glue.**

**Or you look at the spelling and see it has an H in the word Gucci.**

**The Celtics are the only team that believe in their hearts and minds they can beat the heat that they're better than the heat and that they are no more than a fake knock off of a real team the Celtics are the real deal they have a bench in Jason Terry, Courtney Lee, Jeff Green and Terrence Howard.**

**We have a coach in Doc Rivers and we have well experienced players with Kevin Garnett and Paul Pierce we have everything a team should be good chemistry, lack of egos and a solid foundation.**

**Allow me to quote a famous Sports Broadcaster while he was quoting a famous Musician during the '78 Ali-Spinks fight at the New Orleans Superdome which I think perfectly captured what the Celtics are and what is keeping them from going away when more Injuries and set backs hurt this squad.**

* * *

_May your hands always be busy_

_May your feet always be swift_

_May you have a strong foundation_

_When the winds of changes shift_

_May your heart always be joyful_

_And may your song always be sung_

_May you stay forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

_May you stay forever young._

_-Bob Dylan_

* * *

**Quoted by Howard Cosell during the 14th round of the second Muhammad Ali-Leon Spinks Fight**

**Please leave a review and I like to thank my reviewers so far who have read and reviewed this story and let me thank people who have just read this story even though I have gotten now review I am still happy to have my work be looked at by people other than myself.**

**Good night and may you have a glorious tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Fall Of Naboo Part 6

_2012-13 Boston Celtics 36-32_

**I'll show you who's boss EARTH BENDING STYLE! -Katara (Avatar The Last AirBender)**

**Sorry couldn't resist :-D**

* * *

**Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts.**

**-Winston Churchill**

* * *

Nomar was firing at the RNG's using all of his ammo, until he had to reload. He hit a couple of Guards easing the pressure they placed on his cornered Legion. The ships turned around to quickly reapply that pressure though as they started firing at the Storm troopers in the trench forcing them out, and to charge the Palace. Since the RNG's numbers were down to less than 50, and what was Left of the 174th Legion attacking the south side of the Palace, after getting through the difficult Ambush attempt, they finally made it through and joined the other group as they took cover in the city from the Militia ship blast.

Nomar took cover behind a 6 foot wall near the Governors house, he presumed it to be. He reloaded his rifle and fired upon the ships, he only focused on hitting one though, that's not to waste ammo, he made sure he got just the right aim and fired...

He hit the ship's left side, but noticed they had they're shields up and were invisible against Laser blast coming from a rifle, he seemed to not know what to do.

The ships kept firing showing no regard for Naboo but in their defense, Naboo is not home to any citizens nor to any Politicians anymore except by the unnamed representative. Naboo isn't really Naboo anymore the once proud Capital of the Republic is nothing but a shell of itself using its political gains for the Empires use.

Nomar looked and saw more RNG's, but were being taken' cared of by his men. Now only a few dozen are left, but the Foot Soldiers have killed more than 300 Storm troopers, and still are mounting a successful distraction on the Empire.

He saw a window of opportunity to see if the ships were going to a specific destination in a possible effort to save the Queen. Which could be why they're relentlessly attacking the City, because maybe she isn't in the City?

Nomar saw one of the Ships turning left going somewhere only to have the other two Militia ships cover the leaving aircraft. Nomar decided to follow it he ran to another cover place where a couple of Storm troopers were hiding behind, and told them to follow that ships pointing to the one leaving.

They got up from the where they were shielding themselves, and started firing as they began following the aircraft through the wide open spaces it flew.

Nomar told his men to go to the Plasma Refiner Complex, where was the way to the Hanger, which is where the Theed Hanger is, where the Naboo does trading with other planets, like most planets that has the capabilities to do so.

Nomar entered the Palace and ran in to a couple RNG's; he quickly disposed of them and led his group to the Plasma Refiner Complex, where they finally ran into the squad attempting to save the Queen.

The party took their guns and started firing, a couple of Nomar's soldiers were shot dead, only a few of the men were able to take cover.

Two of the Squads soldiers happen to be Jedi, unfortunately for Nomar. He groaned in frustration as one of the Lightsaber wielders yelled for the other to run as they did.

All but Nomar then charged at the Jedi and fired, leaving the Jedi to redirect the blast back to the Troopers hitting them.

Leaving Nomar the only one left, Nomar then left his cover and started firing at the Jedi. Taking cover wouldn't stop the Queen from escaping; he had to deal with this guy now.

* * *

Aboard the "The Dark Knight"

"Captain Panaka!" (One of the Padawans said.)

Panaka: "Yes"

_"we've spotted TIE Fighters and Star Destroyers now coming in, what should we do?"_

Panaka: "go back to the gunners and fire upon the TIE's; I will tell the pilots and Captain Antilles to start leaving the planet."

"But sir what about the other Jedi and the Queen?"

Panaka: "we can't help them if we follow Master Kota, we'd for sure hurt our Chances of this rescue mission by drawing the Empire towards the Tantive."

"Should I contact Master Kota?"

Panaka: "Yes I believe that would be worthy of sharing with the Jedi Master." (Panaka said little patronizing like.)

The Jedi Padawan left the control room to contact Master Kota, while Captain Panaka went to his Pilots and contacted Atilles to start leaving the Planet.

He also contacted Master Zane to also inform her and Shaddelium of what was going on he later asked for a report on the Royal Naboo Guard she replied.

"Only me, and 3 RNG's are still alive to follow me into the Flight Deck, allot of RNG's decided to stick to the plain and continue they're distraction, as for the Politicians only a few are left including the Queen."

Panaka felt crushed by this, that all the Soldiers and Jedi who would give their lives for freedom and did. He knew that this sacrifice would never go in vain, and when the news came across everybody he looked out the pilot's windshield and saw the "Man Of Steel" Ship following its told course. But then the Star Destroyers started coming in they opened fire upon the small Counselor ship, then it exploded most likely killing everyone inside...

Captain Panaka was again fazed by this but quickly snapped out it as he was asked by his pilots whether to attack or not. He then ordered them to push forward and go towards them.

They complied and started to drive to a collision course to the Star Destroyer, Panaka also told his pilots that at the right time pull up and connect the ship to the Destroyers back side, in order to not be detected by it, then when they open up the garbage shoot start flying away.

That of course calmed the pilots in which they did exactly what he said. Panaka also told the Padawans to stop firing immediately, so as not to give away their cover.

Panaka would have used the cloaking device, but the poorly funded Militia couldn't afford a ship of that standard, they only have used Counselor Ships that were junk basically.

* * *

(Cut to two Empirical Officers in the front of the ship)

Officer#1: "they're moving into attacking position."

Officer#1: "permission to lock on with our Ion Cannons sir?"

Officer#2: "permission granted"

As the "Dark Knight" came closer the Cannons started locking on it but the ship soon pulled up much to the Officers shock and confusion.

* * *

**Back on the Militia Ship.**

As the ship rested, Panaka and the Padawans wondered how the rescues mission was going, and hopefully they will see their Jedi Masters again.

Ages of 16-21 most of the people who never seen action in the Clone Wars, got to see it for the first time and saw the horror that was the Empire in front of their eyes. 25 people are now dead the RNG's the Royal Naboo are dead, a once proud city now is certain to burn as they can do nothing but hide itself from suffering the same faith as the "Man Of Steel" Ship.

* * *

**Aboard the Tantive IV.**

Kota: "Lucius how's the Empire's Destroyers look?"

Kota asked wondered if Lucius able to again break into the Empirical computers and send them off course towards where they (The Empire) think the Tantive might be, sort of hacking into the Empires Rader system.

Lucius: "So far 8 of them are taking the bait the rest of them are dropping more men into Theed as it looked like they have sent TIE Fighters to look around the Planet for us."

Kota: "Luckily we're almost at the Hanger." (Kota said in relief as they saw the Hanger.)

* * *

**Theed Hanger**

Master Zane along with a few RNG's, Politicians and the Queen, just got through the PRC and made their way to the Hanger, which was packed with N-1 Star-fighters. But now is housing weapons secretly in boxes that were unable to be detected by the Empire.

Which are now empty except for a few they plan on taking with them on the aircrafts, to help with the Militia's war efforts.

Master Zane: there it is!

Mavra said as the saw the Militia ship landing in the hanger...

* * *

**A/N: well that's it hope you all enjoyed hopefully I can end this Naboo Arc in the next chapter I am really working hard on the next chapter with some good help from other authors here and there it's well needed by the way.**

**And let's talk about my Celtics a week ago I think I said the Celtics will beat the heat because their better than them cause they have a team core.**

**Well I was wrong on who won but even though Boston has lost 3 straight games I still believe the Celtics can come together before the end of the season to have at least 43 wins on the year.**

**My hope is they can get back on track when they face Memphis tonight and really really hope they win to get some confidence back if it's raddled by these pass rocky weeks.**

**So anyways leave a review I am comfortable to hearing criticism so don't hesitate.**

**And let me thank BlazingSpiritWolf again for helping me with this chapter and throwing out some ideas that really helped me get this chapter up.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Fall Of Naboo Part 7 Final

_2012-13 Boston Celtics 41-39_

**Countdown to wins needed for the NBA Finals Championship:**

**_16 Wins needed._**

**Boston Celtics-New York Knicks series begins April 20th.**

_You wanna hurt me? Go right ahead if it makes you feel any better. I'm an easy target. Yeah, you're right. I talk too much. I also listen too much. I could be a cold-hearted cynic like you...but I don't like to hurt people's feelings. Well, you think what you want about me; I'm not changing. I like...I like me. My wife likes me. My customers like me. 'Cause I'm the real article. What you see is what you get."_

_-John Candy_

_Planes, trains and automobile_

* * *

**Plasma Refiner Complex Normal POV.**

As Nomar stood behind a wall after his men went straight ahead for the Jedi, who was Master Shaddelium, and fired upon him, they ended up getting killed as he easily deflected the blaster.

Shaddelium stood straight up didn't even break a sweat, determined to give his life for the Queen as he knew in this situation going into the battle that he'd either die or be taken prisoner by the Empire.

From the PRC to the Theed Hanger would take about 10 minutes to get there, so Shaddelium knew he still had to hold out for a bit longer to keep Nomar at bay. Interestingly enough he only sensed him not alone anymore, Stormtroopers are about to head his way.

Possible they thought the Queen would be only confined to the Palace for her pride being her downfall.

And if that would work they'd just have TIE Fighters deal with the possible escapees.

The Empire could have just bombed the Hanger but the Emperor wanted to use it for trade of weaponry for his army, not a smart choice on his part.

As Shaddelium stood he noticed the Stormtrooper was about to throw a Grenade. He threw it and ran for the left side of the Complex.

Shaddelium acted quickly, as he used the force to push back the incoming bomb as it exploded from a safe distance from him, then he turned around and saw nobody around him...

Then outta nowhere a wire was shot and it wrapped itself around his lightsaber.

Shaddelium acted fast and angled the tip of his saber to cut the wire just in time. When Nomar was about to pull the wire to separate the Jedi from his saber he tugged on it with all his might still thinking he had the wire on the saber and fell back landing on his back. In frustration he pulled out his gun and shot a few more laser blaster, which were easily deflected by Shaddelium.

Shaddelium: "not bad son you were quick but you hesitated on pulling the wire not a good move I may be 52 but I still know how to get outta traps that's been set for me all my life."

Nomar: "yeah well I got more tricks up my sleeve you haven't seen everything yet." (Nomar reassured the wise Jedi.)

Shaddelium: "Really? Cause I could have sworn you were about to throw another grenade use your little garbling hook to swing yourself to the right pillar and fire upon myself while I'm trying to get myself away from the bomb."

Nomar kept a straight face that hided his look of shock he held himself back from saying "Yup that's what I was going to do"

Nomar then looked down and saw the Stormtroopers shot down body; he saw that he had a smoke grenade he could use in another effort to be evasive and take the Jedi by surprise. All he needs to do is get that old geezer away from his lightsaber and he'll be able to deal with him...

He picked it up and his answer to the old man's assumption was throwing the smoke grenade, shoot his garbling hook, and shoot from a railing on the second floor of the Complex. He would have run to the other exit, but he didn't want to run from a fight plus he didn't want him showing up and distracting him like now.

When he was on the high ground he fired on the Jedi, who he supposed was in the smoky fog, but when the smoke cleared the Jedi was gone Nomar looked around the Refinery for the man but found nothing. Until the Jedi jumped outta nowhere, Nomar then fired immediately upon him, but his blast we're easily deflected...

This was going to be more difficult then he thought.

* * *

_Aboard The Sullenger._

_Nomar POV._

"Admiral Veers!"

The Admiral turned around as he was looking out to Naboo, as TIE Fighters started flying to the planet as he hears reports of successfully neutralizing of the RNG's.

Veers: "Yes Captain."

Rex: "Vader demands a report on the Naboo."

Veers: "I have just come in contact with our ground troops, the Naboo are on the run we have ships scouring the area for possible Jedi and the Queens escape."

Private#1: "Sir! We have another Transmission coming in from a ground trooper."

Veers: "what does it accrue?"

Private#1: "He says he has killed a Jedi, he's killed reportedly a Knighted one sir a senior Jedi, but he has no ID to confirm the man's name."

Rex: "Is that it?"

Private#1: "No he says that the Queen is trying to escape with the Jedi on the Theed Hanger."

Veers: "Send troops to the hanger immediately. Put all Star Destroyers on notice, and tell the TIE Fighter pilots to go to Theed immediately."

Private#1: "Yes sir!"

Rex: "you better hope you do your job correctly for your sake Admiral."

* * *

_Theed hanger hallways_

_Normal POV._

Nomar ran through the hallways the only soldier able to get through the Jedi, who fought bravely he had to give him that. But strangely enough he couldn't find a body, when he took his lightsaber from him and held it to his throat, he just smirked and vanished right when he was about to deal the final blow.

He ran to the Hanger, encountering a couple of leftover RNG's, he quickly killed them in a few blast of laser fire.

As he got closer he saw the Queen finally, he got her!

They were at the hanger, he heard a female voice say "There they are." they fired quickly, but only one laser went off it hit the wall. He was outta ammo and used all of his gun power and concussion grenades...

And to make matters worse for him, he also drew the attention of the 4 remaining RNG's and what he now found out to be another Jedi. When he saw the female pull out a yellow saber...

"Stormtrooper" he heard the Jedi say Nomar still held his rifle giving the impress he had ammo, as the RNG's fired upon him as he took cover the Jedi then lead the Queen to Tantive.

Nomar took cover behind a pillar in the hanger and was now in full desperation as he could see all he has done here going to waste; Surviving the landing of Naboo, Getting through to the Refiner Complex,

Defeating a Jedi one on one. He didn't come this far to fail, and certainly not to watch the ship fly away in front of his own eyes.

But then Stormtroopers entered the Hanger and started firing upon the Tantive, then another Jedi came out and ignited his lightsaber taking out a couple of them before telling the female Jedi to leave as she ran for the ship a couple of people came out to try to drag the wounded Queen to the ship.

Nomar was given a Heavy Blaster Pistol and fired on the people trying to help who didn't look older than 25 he the saw a the Stormtroopers surround the senior Jedi as another one shot a stun blast for the princess. The Tantive took off thinking they had the queen like a bunch of oxy morons...

As Kota stood surround by countless Stormtroopers including Nomar, and his ship was taking off, as he told his captains to do. But with the queen he said not without.

He sighed and knew his mission has failed, and then gathered enough energy to unleash a huge force, the blast sent everyone back. He then ran towards the edge of the hanger and jumped on top of the ship as the entrance opened he got in...Mission Failed he thought he failed...

* * *

**A/N well that's the end of the Naboo arc hope you all enjoyed it I hope you also understand this was my first attempted at a real story so i hope you understand that i ain't got the experience yet to make a Steven Spielberg like story yet.**

**the story ain't over there's allot to go hope you can stick around for the ride.**

**And let me thank BlazingSpiritWolf again for editing this chapter.**

**Sports update time:**

**Boston Red Sox 8-4 just swept the Tampa Bay Rays after Mike Napoli hit a walk-off double to win the game.**

**Ryan Dempster had a fantastic day throwing 7 innings giving up 2 hits 1 one and striking out 10 batters in a great outing in a No decision victory or division rival Tampa.**

**Adam Scott becomes the first Australian to win the Masters after beating 2009 Masters Champion Ángel Cabrera in a 2-hole playoff winning his first major ever.**

**Carmelo Anthony expected to miss the last game of the regular season with a minor shoulder injury he has so far the scoring title in his command at the moment unless Kevin Durant scores 70 points against Milwaukee on April 17th.**

**Kobe Bryant out for the rest of the season with a torn ACL and is expected to be out for 6-9 months the LA Lakers clinched a playoff spot 2 days ago in their first game without him.**

**Here are you'r sport players of the update award nominees now this award will come up whenever I update my stories so here are the best sport players of this update.**

**Adam Scott For Winning the 2013 Masters**

**Clay Buchholz pitching a no-hitting till the 8th inning**

**Carmelo Anthony winning the scoring the title for the first time in his career.**

**Jeff Green for winning comeback player of year well I hope he wins at least :-D**

**So who is the Player Of The Recent Update?**

**Or PTRU.**

**You decide in your review.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Long beginning of the end

_2012-13 Boston Celtics 41-40_

_New York vs Boston series_

_NYK 1-0_

**"you can write the obituary I'm not"**

**-Celtics Coach Doc Rivers**

**2 days later.**

**On the planet Kamino**:

As Vader's TIE Fighter landed on the deck in the stormy rain he walked into a large room.

What once was the Cloning facility for making and training Clone Troopers was now an Empirical prison for criminals of course.

Even though Vader wanted to have the other Delegates in custody for their crimes against the Empire he was still happy to have the Queen of Naboo as his prisoner so that they can finally instruct information about the Militia quick and swift.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Empirical Base Stewjon, Nomar was getting off his Star Destroyer, that would normally be carrying himself and the surviving Stormtroopers that were able to go home after Naboo.

Out of the 250,000 men who went to battle, 17,000 of them died, and over 500 were wounded. Only Nomar were allowed to go back to base, out of the order of a Military Official in his request to see him, out of all Soldiers in the Army he wanted to see him.

While he was confused on why he was ordered back to base to see an Official, he was at least thankful he could take a day at base for a rest after being in battle.

His ship landed, and he was met by General Rex, one of the oldest Clones still to be active in the war since the rise of the Empire, was standing by the platform.

Rex: "Private Twain, Grand Moff Tarkin request your presences tomorrow. He hopes you'll understand that he is running late with some other business to tend to."

Nomar: (nods) yes sir.

Rex: "so let me escort you to your tent where you'll be staying."

(He said as he got into the backseat of a speeder that had a driver, Nomar then went around to the other side and opened the door to take his seat.)

* * *

**On the Death Star:** still under construction.

Tarkin: "He might have some capabilities that could be of some use to us, in a higher Legion don't you think Admiral Veers?"

Veers: "He claims to have killed a Jedi (takes out Shaddelium's lightsaber as Tarkin grabs it,) and without him we wouldn't have found where the Queen was attempting to escape."

Tarkin: "yes his efforts kept our heads above water from drowning in your failed plan."

Veers: "(nervously) but sir we took over Naboo and captured the Queen, what more could have we done?"

Tarkin: "Did you catch the other Delegates so we can make sure that all connections to possibly helping the Rebellion were cut? No! Did you give hope that even in failed the Rebels with a small Army can take out 600 our men and be poorly caught in an ambush...yes?"

Veers: "But we destroyed the Capital, making all Politicians useless and on the run."

Tarkin: "As far as I know you're lucky you've succeeded in doing so in that. Otherwise we've wouldn't be having this convocation, now you better make sure you're future battle plans are not so flawed Admiral."

Veers: "I will make sure to double my efforts."

Tarkin: "for your sake Admiral you should." (Tarkin then left the control room to oversee the progress of the Emperors creation.)

* * *

Back at the Base, Nomar was shown his tent it was small cold, it only had a cot and a small lantern. As the floors were just dust from the outside, he laid his bag in the cot, as he sat down on the only chair passing his time.

He went in his bag and took out some cloths, as he walked to the showers he saw many future Soldiers training for the 419 division. As this base usually trains for, and where they teach recruits on how to use tanks...

As he walked he looked up and saw the lightly dark clouds in the sky, most likely it's going to rain as it always does here. He should know he lived here all his life, allot of memories being on this planet he was given too, whether it was family or friends, not all good memories, but there weren't also bad.

He remembers hearing over the radio that an Empire has been raised, and that Clone trooper use would be limited and drafting soul start.

He was 16, under the required age, but was still able to sign on to do his Universe good. He just had something in him that made him want to serve, as the rain started falling he remembers being in this camp thought to serve with one of the best groups in the Stormtrooper Army.

But was surprisingly demoted to a bunch of new, under developed, recruits known as the 174th. He was able to show himself off there as one of their best men, but was still kept there. "Funny" he thought or possibly sad that most of those people he got to know, most didn't make it after Naboo. But that's war one person next to you lives, and the other side of you the person dies its war.

He took his shower and put on a red shirt with black jeans, as he walked out of the spot he put his Armor to be cleaned in a bin sort of like a Landry basket...no wait it was a Landry basket.

He walked but to his Tent and took out a small blue rubber ball, as he took his seat and began bouncing it up and down over and over again.

He looked in the mirror and saw himself brown hair in a buzz cut had a brown colored beard.

Skinny, black eyes, he had no idea why he was overseeing how he looked, not if he looked good or not. But how he looked like he never saw an image of himself for so long, maybe this war thing was going to his head making him crazy. But felt purpose there he knew his cause that he was contributing to helping.

He didn't have a band of brothers who would give their lives for him, like in the Holofilms, but he felt something he never feels allot a purpose...

* * *

**A/N well that's my chapter hope you understand it's short and kinda uneventful but I'm gonna try to have the next one be more eventful I'm just using this one as a set up to get the setting down.**

**I want to thank again BlazingSpirtWolf for editing this chapter I really appreciate you'r help again.**

**Well tomorrow my Celtics go up against the New York Knicks again for game 2 of the playoff series right now the Knicks have the series lead 1-0 on us.**

**We would have won that game if we didn't get outplayed in the fourth quarter I mean for three quarters we outplayed them.**

**But in the fourth we got out rebounded, out scored and our played entirely.**

**Jeff Green got cold after a great second half only scoring 6 points after a 20 point first half.**

**Garnett didn't really have his usual automatic fade-aways or turn around jumpers that day only make 3 shots awful day for him hopefully he'll turn it around tomorrow night. (Fingers crossed)**

**I think one of our main problems a few days ago was that Doc never played Terrence Williams and Shavlik Randolph if they played them more since Williams is a better solid player to have late in the and especially when you have a lead and if your starters a pushing 40 it's good to have a young guy in there to take some minutes also when he's rested when everyone drained.**

**Shavlik is a rebounding beast in the paint if we used him more we'd definitely would have won game one and lead in this series.**

**He would have at least stopped Jason Kidd from going off and would have got us maybe 5 or 6 rebounds a couple points here and there with put backs enough to help us edge a victory.**

**I mean we held New York to 85 points an limited they're 3 opportunities if we play defensively like we did before we'll win game two I have full confidence in that statement.**

**Fast forward 21 hours later:**

**"And the Celtics lose game two and are 2 games in the hole against the Knicks the final score New York 89 Boston 80."**

**Oh and I forgot about offense we need better offense down the stretch I mean we scored 8 points in the 4th I mean damn that's bad.**

**But we got Doc Rivers a smart coach who knows what he's doing he'll get his team ready for game 2 I know it he isn't the type of coach to sit around and wait til next year...Doc for coach of the year.**

**So if you review please send your support to The Boston Celtics to beat the Knicks your support will be really appreciated.**

**Please review too or just send support.**


	10. Chapter 10 the meeting

**Possible Moves for the Celtics this Offseason.**

**_A/N also the Bruins just came back somehow from a 4 goals to 1 deficit against the Toronto Maple Leafs._**

**_I have no idea how it happened but all I gotta say is i'm suprsied._**

**_And now it's on to face the New York Rangers in the second round and all I gotta say is lets get those New York Sports Team basturds back for what happened when the Celtics faced the Knicks..._**

**do or do not there is no try- Yoda Empire Strikes Back.**

**Normal POV**

**Fort Thrawn.**

**Planet Stewjon.**

When the day started Nomar was told in the Mess hall that Governor Tarkin was on his way to the military base, and should be here at 21:00 (AKA 9 PM).

Nomar never had any real opinion of the highest ranking Empirical Officials, he certainly wasn't a suck up to get higher on the food chain guy but he wasn't really a guy who liked the politics of War.

The dirt that's needed to get high ranking status, worming your way to power always seems like a cowardice tactic to him. He would rather live like brave, honorable servant, than a weakling King...well I guess he does have an opinion towards Tarkin then point withdrawn.

After killing time at the firing ranges, he was told where to meet the Grand Moff, and why he was here.

General Rex led him to headquarters where Tarkin was, the room was metal with a couple of windows to show the now Snowy day on Stewjon.

There were 4 chairs one for Nomar, one for Tarkin, Rex and for the secretary using his type writer to record the meeting.

Tarkin told Nomar to take a seat on the other side of the wooden desk as Tarkin was standing while Rex sitting on the left corner of the room.

Tarkin: "you know what I like about Stewjon Private Twain?"

Nomar: "No what?" (He asked uninterested)

Tarkin: "It's the old way they have of doing things, from using wood instead of metal desk to this...oh what they're called...?"

Secretary: "Type Writers sir?"

Tarkin: "Aw yes Type writers, to even having a Newspaper it's fascinating that a society living so far into the pass has been so successful, and loved by citizens of the Empire more than this planet right here."

Nomar: "People like to get away for a while, from the city life itself."

Tarkin: "perhaps."

Nomar: "What's this about anyway sir?"

Rex: (Gets up and walks around) "we are considering recruiting you for the 501st Legion."

Tarkin: "You will start next week under General Rex here, and we will show you how to operate a TIE Fighter mandatory in the 501st.

Nomar: (Stands up with a look of confusion) "Not that I'm honored sir, but why I've only been in uniform for a few weeks."

Tarkin: "Why for killing a Jedi of course."

Nomar: "But thousands of Jedi have been killed by Stormtroopers since the Empires formation why is my dealing different?"

Rex: "All the Jedi have been slaughtered by either Lord Vader or a full team of Stormtroopers, never only one Soldier has dealt and won against a Jedi before let alone a Master."

Nomar: "So I'm..."

Nomar takes his seat again as Tarkin took his seat.

Tarkin: "Over qualified yes." (Moff said interrupting him as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out the mission report file Nomar gave but he didn't know that.)

Nomar: "What's that?"

Tarkin: "Why your file of course did I mention your home planet is quite old fashioned."

* * *

_(Scene ends)_

Meanwhile on the Planet of Cloud City, Bespin.

As the and Tantive IV landed on Cloud City Captain Panaka wondered how the Rebellion continue with a list of not only a well respect Solider, innocent padawans, a Jedi Master and a failed mission on saving the Queen.

Panaka was told by Raheem Kota to go to Cloud City with Jedi Master Marvra Zane to continue negotiate with Lando Calrissian after they regrouped on Kashyyyk.

Kota decided as did Zane, the other Jedi, and Rebellion Officials the best way to deal with their horrible set back is just move on, and get our Army together again to mount an assault on wherever they're holding the Queen.

Kota ordered for a couple Recon teams to see where the Empirical Prison is located.

The meeting with Lando would be considering of Star Ships and weapons for the Rebellion.

As they waited for Lando to come out on the landing platform to great them like the escorts told them to do.

"I just hope Calrissian isn't jerking us off." (Lucius said sounding annoyed at meeting with Lando for what could be the umpteenth time.)

"Calrissian said he'd give us support/Supplies to make a Rebellion he's already been funding us so trust me he isn't in any situation to pull his support."

Lucius: "What gives you that impression?" (He said skeptical.)

Panaka: "Calrissian wants to keep his people safe from the Empire by any means necessary."

Lucius: "But how do you know he won't make a deal with the Empire guaranteeing the same thing?"

Before Panaka could respond the doors opened reveling Lando and some of his men dressed in blue buttoned up shirts, same colored pants and hat.

He greeted them with a smile on his face and walked towards them extending his hand in a greeting jester.

"Hello I see Raheem couldn't make it today." (Lando said shaking both Panaka's and Lucius hand)

Panaka: "Master Kota has some business he wishes to attend to."

Lando: "yeah well where did he need to attend to?"

Panaka: "We're just here to talk about the possibility of you supplying Funds and Starships to us Calrissian."

Lando: "Alright then well come in, I think you'll be happy with the deal me and my associates came up for you."

As the three men walked into the building, along with a couple Militia men walked with them.

"You still are flying that hunk a junk?"

(Lando said in a joking/astonished at the poor condition at the Tantive) "I mean I know you can't afford the best Starships in the Galaxy but wow."

Lucius: "That's why we're here."

* * *

_Meanwhile on Kamino:_

General Cody, another Clone from the days of the Clone Wars, oversaw the interrogation of the Queen concerning her treason.

Lord Vader was present with Cody as they walked to her cell they have held for little over a day or two but she has not broken to tell them anything.

Vader knows she's lying, and that she has information that is valuable to them. But even through "Enhanced interrogation techniques" it's been no dice.

But there is a new development they haven't used yet on her or any prisoner for that matter, a new machine that can peel flesh, inject acid cause unbelievably amount of pain.

But they need her alive to talk Vader knows she'll die before she'll tell them anything.

So General Cody suggested to the Grand Inquisitor for a mind-control cerium to be added to the machine.

The door slid open, Vader walked in first with Cody, an Imperial Officer was already present outside the cell with a couple Stormtroopers guarding the cell block it was silent the room was black with red colors on the floor panels Vader then spoke.

"And now your highness we will discuss your little Army."

The machine came in probed with the injection shot of mind-control the Queen's lifeless expression turned into concern as the probe came closer the door then closed leaving only the Queen, the General and the Dark Lord.

* * *

**A/N well that's it hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I Just wanna give a heads up for what's forthcoming in the future chapters is that I'm mostly gonna follow Nomar's story now since I think I covered the other subplots as best as I could.**

**And let me thank BlazingSpiritWolf for his editing again.**

**And now here's what I put on the top of the page.**

**Possible moves for the Celtics offseason.**

**Beno Udrih of the Orlando Magic.**

**He averages 14 points and 8 assist per season and is relatively cheap despite his solid play.**

**Brandon Wright of the Dallas Mavericks.**

**He's 25 and he averaged 8 points, 4 rebounds a season but he isn't a bad pick up to get another good solid player who's young and can be developed and who currently shots 60 percent from the field.**

**Samuel Dalembert of the Milwaukee Bucks.**

**A 7 foot man in the paint to rebound is exactly what we need he averages 14 points and 13 rebounds with the Bucks this season it would be great if we can sign him.**

**Those are the most reason signing possibilities for the celtics to do next chapter I'll probably have the best possible signings the Celtics can get this offseason.**

**Please revi...awww fuck it no one reviews anyways :-D**


End file.
